Bonds
by joyrid3
Summary: Feelings can't simply change...even if they're unrequited. Zero/Yuuki, Kaname/Yuuki, Kaname/Ruka, Kain/Ruka - all onesided.


**N/A: **I had this urge to write about the many triangles in VK. It's just the character's POV, the way I see it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Bonds**

Zero wanted Yuuki. He wanted her all to himself and at the same time he knew it was wrong. What they were doing was a sin and he couldn't forgive himself for drinking her blood. That sweet blood…it gave him strength, it kept him alive and at the same time it stirred disturbing desires inside of him.

Yuuki had been his childhood friend, his companion. She was always there for him and he'd come to see her as his cute little sister. But things had changed. She had grown into a beautiful girl and the feelings he harboured for her were not that of a brother.

When his fangs had pierced her neck for the first time, he was enthralled and excited. Having her in his possession like that made his whole body tremble with anticipation. But something stopped him. He couldn't do that…he shouldn't do that to Yuuki. He had never told her his secret and it was terrible that she had to find out this way.

_Leave my side…don't ever come near me_. He wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to speak the words. Instead, she held onto him. Her gentle touch brought out his humanity. Raising her beautiful, innocent eyes, she offered herself to him. And he wished he could refuse. But he couldn't.

Even though he loved her.

ooooOOoooo

Kaname thought about Yuuki often. She was his, after all, even if she didn't know it yet.

He should've ripped Zero apart for daring to taste her blood, but he controlled his anger, for her sake. Everything he did was for her sake.

He knew she loved him too from the way she looked at him, the way she blushed when he spoke to her…so adorable.

He wanted her. He wanted to taste her blood and make her taste his own, so she could remember everything. But the time was not right. What was worse, he had started to take a liking to her human self. She was so beautiful, a beauty no perfect vampire woman could ever match…a flawed beauty. And she was frail…but her spirit was strong and brave. A perfect mix of opposites.

He looked at his own reflection in the mirror. Every feature was perfect, from his hair, to his eyes…to his well built form. Sickeningly perfect.

Sometimes he liked to observe humans and their flaws. They were so interesting and complex...he wished they could have a longer life span. There was no beauty in perfection.

And yet, he had to awaken her. Even if it meant she should lose her human self, her frailty and her perfect flaws.

He was incomplete without her.

ooooOOoooo

Ruka knew she was pursuing a lost cause. Kaname treated her kindly, even more than the others. But she knew that was only because he felt pity for her. Pity…

She looked at him with eyes full of love, to the point of worship…but he always looked away. He always looked at that human girl…

Ruka didn't understand this…she was clearly more attractive than that little human and certainly more powerful. She came from a noble family…why would Kaname-_sama_ ignore her feelings?  
She suffered every day…every day she sat next to him and he was so close…yet so far at the same time. His gaze was always far away, when it wasn't burning crimson, punishing those who disobeyed the rules. Ruka admitted that sometimes she feared him also.

But when he saw that prefect girl…Yuuki…his eyes became warm and he smiled gently. She looked at the human girl with envy and sometimes she wished she could dispose of her. But she quickly silenced her thoughts, ashamed of them.

She couldn't forget the moment when Kaname had drunk her blood. It was a pleasure Ruka had never experienced before as she abandoned herself in his arms. And she hoped he would always come back to drink her blood…but he never did. Never again. He politely refused her offering and she had to accept it.

Even though she loved him more than anything in the world.

ooooOOoooo

It was painful to Kain to see the woman he loved suffering. He knew Kaname didn't share her feelings, nor would he ever. One would have to be blind not to realize Kaname only cared about that human girl, Yuuki Cross. He didn't really care why the dorm leader would be interested in the prefect, but it was tearing Ruka apart.

He wished he could do something about it, when he saw her looking after Kaname with sad eyes.

Kain Akatsuki tried his best to be there for Ruka, but she never truly looked at him. He was tall and handsome, of a family as noble as hers, if not more…but she only had eyes for the pure-blooded vampire, Kaname.

Kain shrugged it off, knowing she would realize one day that it was hopeless. But it hurt him to hear her cry every night…to see her suffering like that. She shouldn't suffer…not when she was loved so much.

Why was she so blind?

ooooOOoooo

Yuuki loved two people most of all.

One had saved her when she was very little and had always been gentle and kind to her…the handsome pure-blooded vampire, Kuran Kaname. She felt attracted to him in ways she couldn't even begin to explain. It was as if, somehow, they were meant to be.

But she knew it was stupid, Kaname-_sempai_ was different from her…it was nothing more than a sweet dream.

The other was stubborn and rude, but she knew him since he was little. They had grown up together and she had always been by his side. She pitied him, because of what happened to his family and at the same time she admired his strength.

She had been shocked to find out he was a vampire…and frightened. She feared for his life, because unlike Kaname, he could turn into level E and lose himself. Yuuki thought she couldn't handle losing Zero. Even the thought was painful.

She would give him her blood, whenever he needed it. She would give him all her blood, even her life if she it would heal him. She told herself that her love for Zero was different than her love for Kaname-sempai.

But when he seized her wrists and his face drew closer, inches from her own, she felt her heartbeat accelerating. And she felt her cheeks warming up as his purple eyes gazed into her own. For a moment, she thought how it would feel like if he kissed her and the breath stopped in her throat.

It was wrong…Zero didn't think of her that way, she knew it. And she knew she was committing the gravest sin with him…but she didn't care. As long as it kept him alive and well.

She loved Kaname and she loved Zero…in so many different ways.

**A/N:** I'd love to hear your opinions!


End file.
